IBC's Newest Adventurserye Pirate Kidz: The Next Level Premieres January 12
January 16, 2014 Kapinoy child actors are Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan will star in Pirate Kidz: The Next Level, the newest children's adventurserye premieres on January 19, from Monday to Friday at 3:15PM after Anna Luna. Pirate Kidz: The Next Level is the new kind of IBC's adventurserye for children that appeal to the parents and kids, which is the children's entertainment for the whole family while watching some educational shows, cartoons and even animes and tokustsu. It is also a strong addition to IBC's afternoon programming as we have viewed a drama series on weeknight primetime. The adventurerye does not only boast of top-rate talents and production quality but also promises to further the children and parents for mom and dad. Apart from Kapinoy child star wonders, along with Kapinoy newest princess Sam Pinto in on primetime known as as Pirate Girl and Alfred Vargas as Mr. Pirate whose they joined the adventure series. Pinto she is the rumors from ABS-CBN and GMA, and now is IBC's own contract actress and billed the first ever children's pirate adventure series on Philippine television, Sam herself confirmed the news in her Twitter account: "Thank you KAPINOY family for welcoming me! I'm so excited, yes I'm a KAPINOY :)." She signed a contract with the Kapinoy channel and starring in several upcoming shows of IBC-13. The story is about Pirate Girl (Sam Pinto), a young woman who makes new pirate: the popular kids are these pirate costumes. The children's ship called Pirat Kidz are the group of kidz level of pirate ship that Pirate Girl granted for in Pirate Kidz. Awesome, powerful and adventure, even the announcer to the next level adventure of Pirate Kidz. The 5 kids do pirate ship work that could do. They then go on to discover treasure. The story about the group of 5 kids Almon Ship (Aldred Nasayao), Captain Gravito (Lance Lucido), Ben-Ben Jose (Harvey Bautista), Darron Cheslo (Timothy Chan) and Oliber Demension (Gerald Pesigan) are the pirates of children to fight against the evil in attack who helps and undergoes defeat them with the real Pirate Ship go on a treasure hunt with the treasure map. Pirate Kidz give Pirate Girl his own pirate outfit and the pirate costume begin captured by the other members in playing pirates. The pirate ship like the boat of rescue when it look to the island. Parrot (voiced by Jun Medina) and Max the Pirate (Max Surban) grabs at eight gold doubloons with the coins. The Flying Dutchman (Ruben Gonzaga). Some in different locations of North, South, East and West while digging in the Philippines. Kids they will going to the pirate ship with the boat. Eight gold doubloons are these, it will take the coins ever and with the Treasure Hunt which is based on a real treasure map. Executive producers Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano expressed her delight on finally finding the five kids who will star in Pirate Kidz following the pirate screenings. It will cater to their viewers with its brilliant mix of adventure, family drama, fantasy, kid-oriented, action and child-friendly. Directed by Mac Alejandre and Erick M. Reyes. Competing the esemble cast are Ruben Gonzaga as The Flying Dutchman, Ai dela Cruz as Dancel, Bernard Palanca as Ghost Pirate, Roi Vinzon as Puke, Paul Robis as Handsome Pirate, Melissa Mendez as Melis Tan, Lito Legaspi as Carribean, Danielle Castaño as Dianne Melinda, John Regala as Armon de Lamon and Mansueto Velasco as Marco Pala. Get ready for the next pirate adventure in Pirate Kidz: The Next Level premieres January 19 and airs Monday to Friday, 3:15PM after Anna Luna on IBC-13's HapoNation.